


Having A Ball

by seaweediscool



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweediscool/pseuds/seaweediscool
Summary: "I'm not going in the boot.""Don't be a clotpole.""That's my word."





	Having A Ball

It is a well known fact in the Camelot Sixth Form that Gwaine loves his alcohol.

He'd probably chop off his own arm for a sip of vanilla vodka that he's only ever tried once when he got pissed with Kay and Bedivere in the park before one of Merlin's performances. So it is no surprise on the last day of sixth form that he tries to get Lancelot to drive him to the Rising Sun, a plan which ultimately fails when the rest of the Round Table (so called because they have claimed the large round table in the centre of the common room) decide that a walk in the countryside would be much better. Arthur calls it an adventure. Gwaine would like to punch Arthur in the face, but to be honest, that is pretty much his opinion toward the guy most of the time, not because he hates Pendragon, oh no, just because he'd think it'd be funny.

They all give Gwaine many reasons as to why they can't go to the pub. Percival claims he's gone sober, Lancelot says that he can't drink and drive, Leon doesn't want to fraternise with the twats which Gwaine can actually understand.

And so they all try and pile in to the car. But with six growing lads, this proves to be difficult. Percival is immediately shoved in the front seat as his arms would prove to be a hindrance in the back, and Lance takes the wheel as the only one out of the lot that can drive. Leon slots himself in the middle seat so Gwaine and Arthur take the remaining two leaving poor Merlin outside, looking a bit sad.

"Where am I meant to go then?" Merlin asks.

"The boot?" Arthur offers. "Or we could strap you to the roof."

"I think I'd get arrested for that," Lance says.

"Maybe it's safer to go in the boot," Arthur says giving Merlin one of his little condescending smiles.

"I'd rather die," Merlin retorts.

"I went in the boot once," Percival says. "On the way to school. It was quite fun."

"I'm not going in the boot."

"Don't be a clotpole."

"That's my word."

"Oh for god's sake, come here," Gwaine pulls Merlin onto his lap; Merlin full on squeels.

"You're such a big girl's blouse!" Arthur says, promptly whipping out his phone and snapping a picture.

"If that goes on Instagram I'll rip out your spleen."

Gwaine splutters, laughter in this group of friends coming easy to him. He wraps his arms around Merlin's waist, whispering a "don't want you to fly out the window" and then receiving a sharp poke in the gut in return.

Lance starts the car and someone has somehow acquired Spotify premium so Queen now blasts through the speakers. Gwaine feels free and shouts at the top of his lungs. It would deafen Merlin if not for the fact that Merlin is also screaming at full belt, alongside Arthur. Gwaine feels quite sorry for Leon who remains quiet but after a few seconds of acute listening, he can hear Leon humming along.

It only takes ten minutes to enter the Valley of the Fallen King's and in particular Essetir Edge. Lance parks up but even before he's stilled the engine, Arthur launches himself out of the car and breathes in the air. Gwaine thinks he looks too dramatic heaving in air like that and says as such after he's shoved Merlin out. Arthur says nothing just pushes at Gwaine's shoulder and then pulls him into a headlock when Gwaine responds.

"We can either go up to Essetir, down to Carleon, or right to Rodor. Take your pick," Lance then ignores the shouts of Carleon and walks right towards Rodor.

"Right then," Percival says conspiratorially to Leon. "We find a sheep out here and we convince Lance to drive it back to school to put in Gaius' lab as a goodbye present, yeah?"

Gwaine ignores them but does notice whenever Percival gets too close to a sheep.

"Berkoff is a right laugh," Merlin is saying to Arthur, a few steps behind Percival and Leon but a few in front of Gwaine and Lance. "Gilli has to say in a Northern accent 'You've got a really nice household' but he can't do it, what?"

Arthur is keeled over with tears in his eyes. "I thought you said arsehole. Bloody hell, I thought you said 'You've got a really nice arsehole'."

To which Merlin finds himself giggling over as well. Lance pulls out his fancy camera and snaps a couple of pictures. Gwaine pulls his focus away from the two to see Percival and Leon successfully catch a sheep for a moment before it kicks out at Leon and Percival stops him from flying down the valley side.

"For god's sake, right," Gwaine leaps onto a rather large rock. "The floor is lava!"

And he watches as chaos ensues. They all try and leap up onto the nearest rock, all successfully mind you, before looking to Gwaine as though he's initiated a challenge.

"Rocks are off the ground. First to get to the end of the ridge gets a pint from the last one."

And they all start running and jumping and leaping. Lance is in the lead, Merlin trailing behind with Arthur keeping him company, and Gwaine in a comfortable second.

"Alright pause. I want pictures," Lance calls settling against a rather large rock.

After a while of picture taking Gwaine finds himself lying on a flat rock watching Merlin and Arthur do some weird theatre thing. Leon whispers that it's Frantic Assembly but Gwaine couldn't care because it's too funny watching Merlin scream whenever Arthur goes in for a lift.

And then they go back to playing the floor is lava which is all well and good especially when Gwaine begins to gain ground on Lance. That's when he tries a pretty large jump and promptly sprains his ankle, crying out in pain.

"Gwaine!" Merlin shouts and reaches him in a matter of moments. "You alright?"

"Not really mate," Gwaine says, reaching out for Merlin's hand.

"You want to turn back?"

"And have those lot ridicule me?"

"They wouldn't. They'd say you're being dramatic."

Gwaine chuckles, tries to take a step, and then practically collapses before Merlin catches him.

"Guys, maybe we should turn back," Merlin says and then passes off Gwaine to Percival.

"Want me to carry you?" Percival asks.

"If you even think about it I'll make sure everyone knows about your crochet," Gwaine whispers.

"So," Leon says standing on the edge of the ridge. "Who's buying me a drink?"

**Author's Note:**

> Very Gwaine centric and cracky but it tells the true story of me spraining my ankle in the Peak District after my last day at 6th form. And yes, we were playing the floor is lava. 
> 
> Tumblr: seaweed-is-cool


End file.
